Angel Of Mine
by ryuchi-shuichi41
Summary: Dee, J.J. and Drake saves a young boy from getting raped and Dee feels immediately atracted to him. But the kid, Ryo, is in an abusive relationship with a drunkie. DeexRyo RyoxRose RyoxOC DrakexJ.J rape, abuse depression CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is just something that popped into my mind and I just had to write it down. I really hope it's not too stupid. Dee is older that Ryo, who's only a teenager. I'm always coming up with some crazy ideas to new fanfictions. My over imagination is always taking control over me._

Dee: 26 

_Ryo: 17_

_Rose: 33_

_Summary: One night when Dee, J.J. and Drake have been out partying they comes across a guy trying to rape a young boy. They save him and Dee feels immediately attached to him, but the boy doesn't seem to be afraid of strangers. _

_Warning: Abuse, rape, depression, attempted rape_

_Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Ryo/Rose, Ryo/OC, Drake/J.J._

Dee was really enjoying this night. He and his childhood friends, Drake and J.J., had decided to take a break from the usual daily stress and criminals in New York and for once in a while go our partying. It had been Dee's idea and Drake and J.J. had snapped at the idea immediately, for they too needed to take a break from the daily life.

- Great idea to go out Dee, J.J. said. We should do that again sometimes.

- Absolutely, Dee answered.

He hadn't been having this much of fun since the academy a few years ago. He couldn't believe he had missed an important part of his life like this. It really had been a good idea to take advantage of the chief's proposal to have a day off tomorrow.

- Hey Dee, do you wanna come home to us for tonight, Drake asked. You know, have some wine and have a nice guy chat?

- Sure, he said. but only if you promise me _not _to make out infront of me.

- Whatever you wish.

They decided to take a short cut through the park since they were pretty tired actually and a little bit dizzy after all the alcohol. They were laughing and talking until they heard voices not so far away from them.

- Get away from me!

- Oh, come on sexy. It's only 1 a.m. it's not like it's school day tomorrow.

The first one sounded like a young boy, or man, Dee couldn't put his finger on it, and the other sounded like an older man. Atleast, older than Dee, all he could see was a tall figure pinning a smaller figure to the ground and was laying over him. He saw that J.J. and Drake saw it too.

- What do you think is going on? Dee asked them.

- I don't know but it seems like one of them is forcing himself on the other.

They approached the two figures and saw a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties trying to undress a teenager. The teenager tried to squirm away but the man hold him so tightly at the ground.

- Don't worry, the man said licking the boy's ear. This won't hurt if you don't struggle.

- You sick bastard, get off me! the teenager shouted.

The man only laughed and kissed him.

Dee, Drake and J.J. had seen enough and went straight to the two males as the older one began to work on the younger one's pants. Dee gripped the man on his shoulder and dragged him forcefully off the teen.

- You heard him! He said harshly. Get off him!

- What, do you want to have a taste of him yourself, don't worry, there will be plenty of time, but I was going to take his hot ass first.

The teen looked at the man with disgust in his eyes. Dee didn't blame him, he himself couldn't stand people who talked like that about others.

- Look here, you son-of-a-bitch, me and my friends here are cops, so you better think twice before you mess with us, especially me!

The man only smirked. He didn't believe Dee so Dee showed him his ID-card that proved that he was a cop.

- Whooaa, Dee, I thought you said that we would relax tonight, and yet, you carry around your police card.

- You never know when you need it, Dee said and smiled at the teen who looked away.

The older man looked nervously at Dee. It was very obvious that the man was a cop and by the way he was talking, he was used with criminals. But it was the teen's own fault for walking late out at night and being so damn hot, how would a man like he stay calm when the hottest guy in world was out...alone nevertheless.

- Well, he said. He shouldn't have been out this late at night. And admit that he's hot and sexy.

- You know, Dee said and now it was his turn to smirk. Putting all the blame at the victim is not working at me. But since I'm in such a good mood today, I let it go for tonight.

The man ran of as fast as he could. Away from this monster to a cop. Dee felt like this day evening couldn't get any better. He turned to the boy and his breathe was gone for a moment. The guy was actually pretty tall, for a teen, and he had long, nice legs too. His upper body was as perfectly groomed as his legs and Dee felt himself already drooling. His face was very pale and very beautiful. His pink lips only screamed for Dee to kiss them, and his honey blonde hair to be touched. But what really caught Dee's attention was his eyes. They were pitch black and gave the boy an exotic look. There was no doubt he was a part oriental but he couldn't lay his finger on it.

- Auhm... thanks, the boy said.

- No problem, Dee said. you really should be more careful when you wander around in the middle of the night like this.

The boy blushed and Dee really never thought it would be so hard to stay calm infront of a teen. The nasty old man did say he was hot, but Dee found him... beautiful.

Both J.J. and Drake noticed that the boy had waken up Dee's nasty lusts. Dee had always been having troubles in staying calm when he was standing infront of a good looking guy or woman. And this boy was unbelievably beautiful. Of course someone like Dee gets horny.

- I should go, the blonde said. Thanks once again.

- Wait!

Both J.J.s, Drake's and the teen's attention was on Dee. The blonde boy looked kinda confused.

- Yeah, any problems?

- Should I follow you home? You know, just to make sure that you're getting there safely.

The teen looked away for a second like he didn't want to get reminded of home but turned to Dee again.

- No thanks, that's okay, he said. I don't live so far away from here so I think I can manage to get there safely.

- O...okay, if you consider, Dee said.

The teen walked away and Dee felt himself staring after him. He didn't know what had just happened. Did he really just act like an idiot infront of a _teenager_? But one sexy as hell. Dee had never seen neither any man or woman with such a perfect body and such a beautiful face.

- Auhm, Dee? J.J. asked. Are you okay, you look kinda dizzy. Did you have too much of alcohol.

- Very funny J.J., Dee said. Now, should we set of to your apartment guys?

Drake and J.J. were still laughing but Dee didn't seem to care. His thoughts were only on that angelic creature and wondered if he would see him again.

_Okay, I'm not so good with new stories and I don't know why the hell I'm posting a new one, since I have plenty of other stories to update. But I hope you liked it and please, tell me what you thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, already ten reviews for only the first chapter (and all of them was positive), thank you all SO much. Positive reviews always make your day brightened up. Sonic-Stage, if you got that copy I sent you, sorry if I didn't wait longer, I was just worried that something went wrong and I'm not so patient. Well, I'm not patient at all. But if you want to, you can still fix it and I will replace this chapter with it. _

Ryo soon regretted that he hadn't accept the cop's request to follow him home, but it was something with that man that made his legs choke under him. Sure, the dark-haired man was very handsome and had a nice, muscular body but he didn't think that Mark would like it if he was followed home by another man. He would immediately think that Ryo had an affair and he didn't think he could take anymore pain. Mark was very over possessive over him and wouldn't let him break up just like that.

Once, he actually tried to break up with him. But Mark being Mark, wouldn't let him, and he ended up in hospital.

_Flashback_

- Mark, we need to talk, Ryo said to his "boyfriend". And I'm serious.

Mark only muttered something about he had more important things to do than listening to his boyfriend's talk.

- About what? He asked annoyed. Make it quick, I have more important things to do.

But Ryo was dead serious this time. Mark had been like this for six months now and it started to go the honey blonde boy on the nerves And if work was more important than him, then what reason did he have to stay?

- Mark, he said. I wanna break up.

This came so suddenly for the older boy that he for a moment only stared at the younger one.

- What did you say?

- I said "I wanna break up", the younger boy repeated. This isn't working Mark and you know it.

- No I don't, Mark said harshly. I think this works just fine!

Mark returned to his work ready to go back to "normal" but Ryo wasn't ready yet.

S- ee, this is exactly what I'm talking about! You never show me any attention! Don't you think that I deserve better that that?! Answer me Mark Palmer!

Mark only stared at him. Never before he had thought that the kind and tolerant Ryo Maclean would burst out something like this, and he didn't like it.

- Mark! Ryo shouted again before Mark slapped him hard on his cheek.

For a moment the blonde boy only stared at his boyfriend in shock. Mark had never hit him before.

- Shut up! Mark hissed. Don't you dare tell me what to do. I'm the man here and a woman always obey the man.

Mark slapped him again. And again. And again until he fell down onto the floor. Mark began to kick him roughly all over his lithe body. He felt tears streaming down his cheek.

- P- lease stop. He plead silently.

But Mark didn't listen but continued with his abuse, until Ryo couldn't stand up on his own. His ribs were probably broken like the rest of his bones and every movements hurt. He tried to stand up, but Mark gave him one last kick so that he was laying flat on his stomach.

As if that wasn't enough, Mark bent down over him and began to undress him. He feared of what would come next but knew that there was no way to stop Mark now. When he was done with him, he started to undress himself.

Mark loved the fear in Ryo's beautiful, midnight eyes and he loved the control. Ryo might be a slut, but he was his slut and no one would change that.

- Please Mark, don't, Ryo tried to push him away but he was too weak for that.

Mark only smirked and kissed him roughly on his lips. It was a forceful kiss, full of desire and control. The blonde didn't kiss back nor did he fight either. He laid there and couldn't do nothing in his weak state. He felt the tears streaming down his cheek.

- Don't struggle Maclean, Mark said. I promise you that it won't hurt. You'll actually like it.

_Like it? How the hell can you think I would like being raped_, he thought but didn't say anything as Mark started to pump in and out of him. Ryo screamed in pain. It did hurt, like hell.

- Shh, Mark whispered into his ear. You don't want to wake up the neighbours, do you. You don't want them to start a scene by calling the cop and then we would be separated. We don't want that.

_Yes,_ Ryo thought. T_hat's exactly what **I **want._

After what seemed like hours, Mark finally stopped. Ryo just laid there, curled up in a ball and sobbed.

- Get dressed! Mark said harshly and threw his clothes to him. And quit whining. It gives me a headache.

Ryo did as he was told to but he couldn't help the unwanted tears that gained in his eyes. soon, he lost consciousness.

XXX

When Ryo woke up again, he first didn't notice where he was. He thought that he was home in his and Mark's bed but soon recognised that he was in the hospital. Wh... what happened, and why am I in the hospital? But then he remembered what happened. Whit Mark, all those punches and kicks and... Oh god, did he really... oh my god, no! this can't be happening, this can't be true. But he knew it was true. But Mark hadn't been drunk or something, and he had never forced him before. well, they hadn't exactly done it yet, but this? He felt like a dirty little scum.

- Ryo, a familiar voice said from the door.

Ryo recognised the voice and all those flashbacks came back.

- Ryo...?

- Please... leave me alone.

But Mark didn't leave. He walked towards his abused "boyfriend" and sat down next to his bed. He took the lithe but beautiful hand in his own and kissed it.

- Ryo, I'm so sorry, he said eyes full of tears. I don't know what got into me I just... lost it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.

- Mark, I don't want to, Ryo tried but the look Mark gave him was enough to make him want to jump in the older boy's lap and whisper that everything was okay and it was part his fault that pushed him too much.

But Mark didn't want to give up now.

- Ryo, if you just give me one more chance, I'll promise that I'll make it up to you. I'll be good to you and you'll always come first. Please. I'm begging you.

Mark looked so honest when he said that that Ryo couldn't resist him.

- I forgive you, he said and hugged Mark.

Mark kissed him but not like a kiss like that night. This kiss was gentle, loving and caring.

_End flashback_

_How the hell could I be so naive to trust him_? Ryo thought. Mark did as he promised, for like, one and a half month. Then everything started to get bad again. Mark would hit him for the smallest thing but he would later regret it and go and buy stuff to him or take him out. And he didn't have the courage to leave him either. But by the time, it only got worse and worse and Mark stopped buying him stuff and take him out. You see, Mark got fired from his job about a month ago and he started to drink so it was up to Ryo to get the money. The only job he could get was at a gay bar in the scum. Ryo hated that job. He hated all the nasty looks he got from other men who tried to seduce him. God, they were like forty-fifty years old. Sometimes he just wished he could jump off a cliff or something to end this never ending hellhole.

As he approached his and Mark's apartment, he got a feeling that this would go really bad for him this night. He hoped to god that Mark had gone to sleep already instead of waiting for him. He opened the door and the horrible smell of alcohol that he hated so much punched him right up in the face. He heard Mark talking to some other guy. Oh please, not now. Please, I'm so tired, I just want to get to sleep.

- Hey Mark, one guy that Ryo had never seen before shouted. Here's a really sexy babe in the doorway.

- Ah, hello Ryo, Mark sluddered and Ryo knew by the smell and the way he talked that he was really, really, really drunk. Care to join the party you little hick slut?

The strange guy pinned him at the wall and started to lick his ear. The smell made Ryo almost throw up.

- Stop it, he said.

- You shut up, Mark said. Come on, babe. You never die from sleeping with anyone.

This was not something new to Ryo that Mark bought home people he had met at a bar or something. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered Ryo if it didn't always end up like... no? He didn't want to think about it. And the fact that this nasty guy was licking him all over his face made him sick.

- So Mark, care if I take a taste on your gorgeous boyfriend?

- Nah, feel free to do anything to him, I can always have one myself later, Mark said.

The guy squeezed him at the floor and ripped his shirt off him.

- Wow, he said. Nice body. How the hell did Palmer get someone like this?

He then unbuttoned Ryo's jeans and then he took off his own.

Ryo's mind went immediately back to that event half a year ago when Mark raped him the first time. It was not like it didn't happen after that but it was till fresh in his minds.

The strange guy admired the smaller teen's beauty. he had never seen anyone so sexy like this boy. It would be a pleasure to hear his screams and moans as he was having his way with him.

_I know, I'm absolutely shameless and sick. My brother says that it's like having a little brother instead of a little sister. Anyway, I really hope next chapter won't take so long, since I don't need to focus on school anymore. Well, I'm still in school, but our grades have already been sent to GEA, and it's too late to change that. Now I can sleep. Ah, lucky me. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, it's me, ryuichi-shuichi41, with a third chapter of my FAKE fanfic. This chapter was written between the time of 00.00 and 2.00 so beware if it's a little bit strange. Oh, and **Hatori Soma, **I haven't forgotten your advice at all, so don't worry, 'cause I actually liked a lot better than what I originally had planned. So many thanks. _

- So, lets talk about our first sex experience, a very, very, very drunken Drake said. Who'll go first.

- Me, Dee said.

Dee had gone over to Drake's and JJ's apartment to have some nice guy chat with his two best friends.

- It was my first year in high school, he started.

- High school?! Both JJ and Drake burst out. Not earlier.

- Yeah, yeah, shut up, Dee said.

- Anyway, there was this really hot chick, senior, that had been having things for me a long time and we had been going out a few times too.

- A senior held a party for the whole school and I, of course, went there with her, and we both became pretty drunk so we sneaked up in to this guy's room and made out there.

Drake and JJ were laughing like hell. They could only imagine the poor guy's face when he smelled the rough smell of sex in his room.

- Wow, high school, JJ said. I thought you would have started like when you was like 12 years old.

- Me too, Drake said.

Dee didn't say anything. Instead, he wondered how it would be like having that blonde kid there in bed with him instead of that chick. _No, what the hell am I thinking_?! _I'm not a pedophil, and he_ _can't be over eighteen. Get a grip on yourself, Dee_!

- And that's how my first encounter was, JJ just finished.

- Huh, what...?

Dee suddenly realised that he hadn't paid any attention to JJ's story. All he had in his thoughts was that gorgeous blonde kid in the park, whatever his name was.

- Dee, JJ whined. Didn't you pay any attention to my story.

- Yes I did, but I was also thinking about other things.

- Ah, like that blondie that you so bravely saved from that nasty old guy.

JJ and Drake laughed again. Damn Drake for knowing him, Dee, so well. Sometimes it was a curse to be friend with Drake. Well, any descent guy who would be sane would've helped the blonde. Dee, Drake and JJ just happened to be at the right place in the right moment.

- Oh, he's blushing, you totally turned on to him, JJ laughed.

- I did not, Dee said. I just thought he was very attractive. I mean... who wouldn't.

The two other cops only smiled at him and nodded. They had known Dee for such a long time now that he was a horny bastard that always had dirty thoughts.

As soon as that nasty guy had left Mark was planning on having his way with Ryo too. But the guy was so drunk that he could barely stand so Ryo had to help him to get to bed. As soon as he laid his head on the pillow, he fell asleep and Ryo couldn't be more grateful. If he was tired when he got home, he sure was tired now. God, the guy looked like he was atleast over thirty and he his breath smelled like shit because of the alcohol. And he had been rough and the blonde could barely walk. He was thankful that Mark already had fallen to sleep.

Tired or not, he just couldn't fall to sleep that night. He just laid there thinking why he just hadn't killed himself yet. Leaving Mark and find a new one was useless, he knew it. No one would ever love someone like him, and since his parents made it clear for him that they wanted nothing more to do with him long ago, and he didn't want to bother Ted and Marty so Mark was the only one he could turn to.

_Sorry if it was boring. It's like 2a.m. here in Finland and I have to be at work 9.00. My boss is going to kill me. Anyway, thanks for reading and even more thanks for reviewing, and please, ideas and advises are more than welcome. Flames will be ignored._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long, but my word document was all messed up and being me, didn't think that i could add the next chapter to my document on fanfiction and write it there. Sorry, but I've been having a very stressful summar too, so I haven't have so much time to write, this is actually the first time this month that I've gotten time to relax and write. Damn work, and damn parents that doesn't let me stay home instead of going with them to visit my mum's aunt (that old hag), and geez, my cousins are all stupid who either talks only about boys or which chick has the biggest boobs and nicest ass. Thank god mum forced my brother to come too, cause otherwise I'd be at a mental hospital. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

_"Shh, boy, you don't want to wake up your parents, don't you"?_

_"No, please don't do this"._

_The man only smirked at the fifteen year old boy. He loved the fear in his eyes, and the pleading voice. He had been waiting for this for so long now, and now finally, he had his prize laying under him ready to be taken. He could almost hear the boy's heart beating._

_"Please, the boy pleaded again". Don't do this._

_The man didn't listen to him, instead he started to remove the boy's shirt. He enjoyed the sight before him. The boy had the most well sculpted body he'd ever seen on a fifteen year old. The man couldn't take it anymore, but he ripped of his pants too. Feeling a cold breeze hit on his skin, a shiver ran across the boy's back. The man on top of him was much bigger and stronger than him so he knew that he had no chance of getting away. The man bent down and gave him a rough kiss as his hands were moving all over his body. He begun to unbutton his own shirt and then took off his pants. **You're all mine now boy, **he thought to himself. _**_No one can help you now._ **

"DON'T TOUCH ME"!!!

Ryo woke up with a jerk. He was covered with sweat and his breathing was heavy and fast. _Damn,_ _I haven't been having that nightmare for months now_, he thought. _Oh, crap, why am I crying_?

That night... that night had been the beginning of his pathetic life. He remembered the time before it so clearly, that it only seemed like yesterday. Back when his parents still loved him and he still was innocent. Before Mark. He started to cry harder, but didn't dare to sob, afraid to wake Mark, who thank god hadn't woke up by his scream.

He tried to fall back asleep but after an hour, he decided to get up. Maybe he had some time to eat breakfast in peace without having to fear every movements his boyfriend made. And maybe, maybe being able to get out before Mark had time to hurt him. His body still ached after yesterday, but he was pretty used to that by now and had learned to ignore the pain.

He stood up but was pulled back by Mark, that unfortunately had woken up by his scream.

"Where are you going, bitch"? he asked.

"To... to make b... breakfast", Ryo answered.

Mark didn't listen, but pulled Ryo closer to him and laid his arm around the younger boy and kissed him on his forehead. Ryo didn't do anything, he just laid there and let Mark hold him, like he used to do when they first got togheter. When he still was an ideal boyfriend, well, except for the bitch part.

"Stay a little longer, bitch", he mumbled. "Then we can have breakfast togheter".

The blonde didn't answer. He tried so hard not to let the tears fall. _I hate you, _he thought. _I hate you more than life itself. Kami-sama, why won't you give me the courage to kill myself? _He looked at his wrists. He'd been so close to end it but chickened out. _Coward! _he thought.

XXX

"Uurgh, where am I"?

Dee woke up with a major hangover. His head ached, he felt like throwing up and he had could barely remember what happened last night, only the event in the park. He turned around only to find two other male forms in a large bed holding each other. If he wasn't feeling so sick, he would've left immediately. Seeing his two best friends making out was not on his best-ways-to-wake-up-to list. Well, atleast not on top of it.

"Hey Dee, you're awake man"? he heard Drake ask.

"Mm", was the only reply he got.

Dee was normally a man who didn't suffer from hangovers, but he hadn't been out drinking and getting drunk in a long time now. _Damn Rose with all his cases. Never time for yourself with that bastartd around! _He was just about to fall back asleep when the phone rang

"Parker and Adams" resident, Drake said with a tired voice.

"_Parker! Adams! I need you two at the station ASAP"! _Berkely Rose's voice was so loud that even Dee heard him. Geez, what did the damn freak want now? Dee heard both Drake and JJ vince. Neither of them felt like going to work today when the chief had promised them the day off. "_And have you two deadbeats seen Laytner?! He won't answer on his phone"! _

"He's here with me and JJ", Drake answered ignoring the pissed off look he got from Dee.

_"Well, make sure you all three will be here in half an hour"!_

Half an hour?! They all smelled of alcohol, for not talking about Drake and JJ who also smelled of rough sex. So they all went to the station, dirty, stinky and all of them had hangovers. Dee could just see the look of the commissioner when he saw all the three skanky detectives... he just couldn't help but laugh high, getting weird looks from his friends.

XXX

_Now, where the hell are those son-of-a-bitchies?! They should've been here ten minutes ago!_ Berkely Rose hated when people where late for work, and especially Laytner (especially Laytner), Parker and Adams. Ifit wasn't for that those three were hell of a good cops... Rose would never had that pleasure. Even if he did get some pleasure last night. Going home to that guy hadn't been such a bad idea. In fact, it was a hell of a good idea. He got laid by the guys hot, sexy, beautiful boyfriend. The only hatch was that he was _really _tired in the morning. He still fest like taking a nap, but that would be so unprofissional.

He was interrupted by three skanky, stinky and dirty officers named Dee Laytner, Drake Parker and Jemmy James Adams.

"What the hell is the meaning of this"?! Rose shouted. "You're fifteen minutes too late, none of you look well and you all smell"!!!

All three of them groared mumbling something about "lying to them about having a day off". Berkely sighed. He admit that he wasn't better, after all, he had also been partying with a complete stranger and raped his boyfriend. Maybe Rose wasn't so professional as he thought he was.

"I'm sorry to make you three disappointed but there's a new case", he began. "A killer is on his foot, killing teenage girls, and sometimes boys, among the age of fifteen to eighteen".

Dee groaned again. He had just finished a really troublesome case with his partner Ted. If it wasn't for that Rose was his superior, he would've killed the man for interrupting his dreams of a honey blonde teenager. Rose noticed the angry look on Dee's face, but ignored it and continued.

"All the girls are blondes and have long legs, same for the boys", he said ignoring that his subordinates only listened with one ear. "And I understand that your partner is on vacation now, right Laytner".

Dee only nodded, getting a bad feeling about this.

"As much as I hate it, you'll be paired up with me fore awhile".

Dee didn't say anything. He just stood there speechless until he fainted.

_Okay, I thought I could make a chapter with not so much of angst. And I'm sorry that I made Rose such a bad ass (if you remember from chapter two and three), but I just couldn't help it. And as for the beginning, I couldn't help that either, I just have to make Ryo's life even more miserable. And Rose does not have feelings for Dee at all, except hate, I just made it that way in the end because it will make easier to have him in the story and meet Ryo again. I'm planning on to let Dee meet Ryo in either next chapter or the chapter after that. Please read and review. _

_ps. does anyone know where to find the stories **Deep Within **and **Stronger than Justice**, by **Xeriah**? I loved those stories. _


	5. Chapter 5

_At first, I thought I wouldn't get more that two reviews for last chapter. I admit it wasn't the best, but I was still relived that I got four more. However, that's not the reason this chapter took so long, I've just been busy with school and I do have a **lot **of homeworks now so have patience with me. I've also have a strange tendence to get writer's block. And one last thing. One of my new friends can't sit still, she's always like every weekend some party and fun like that. No one gets a chance to just sit still and write fanfictions. But she's still fun. _

This was absolutely the worst day in Dee's life. First, he had to go for work with a major hangover on his day-off. Second, he had to work with a new case directly after one hell of a case. And third (which was the worst one), Ted was on vacation now and he had to work with that asshole Berkely Rose. He sighed. He would get Rose back for this later. Right now, all he wanted was to get over with this as fast as possible and go home to get some sleep.

The case was about some psycho killing long legged blondes, mostly girls but also guys. He panicked when re realised that the honey blonde kid might be the killer's next victim. _Shit, why am I so worried over him, _Dee thought. _I only met him yesterday and I still can't stop thnking of him. But he really might become a victim. _

_"_Something wrong Laytner"?

Dee was snapped out of his thoughts by that annoying voice of Berkely Rose. _Yes, there's a really pretty boy out there, who might become a victim. _No way he was telling the commissioner that. Instead he said;

"No commissioner", he said. "Absolutely nothing".

If Rose was annoyed by Dee's response, he hid it very well.

XXX

Mark didn't wake up until noon, with a sleeping Ryo in his arms. He smirked. Ryo was so vulnerable and beautiful, and it was so fun crushing him, making him plea and beg for mercy and the way his eyes, filled with fear, looked at him... It made him feel so powerful and dominating. And Ryo was his, He owned him.

"Hey bitch, wake up! It's already noon and I'm hungry".

Apparently Ryo didn't hear him, so he started to shake the younger boy, hard.

Ryo woke up immideately. His body hurt like hell and Mark shaking him wasn't helping it very much either.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said, I'm hungry which means, go and make me something to eat".

Ryo got up without saying a word. He had learned by now not to disobey the older man.

It wasn't much in the fridge. Ryo had totally forgotten to do the coures, and Mark would surely not be satisfied with only bread and some orange juice. No, Mark would atleast want bacon and scramble eggs with really strong coffee. _Great, what do I do now? _He saw that Mark was starting to get unpatient.

"Uhm, Mark, there isn't much left in the fridge", he said. "I'm going to have to go shopping".

SLAP

Mark slapped the blonde hard acros his face. Ryo could be so irresponsible sometimes, and for that, he needed to be punished.

"I'll go over to Frank's house to have some breakfast", he said. "And when I get home, you better be here or else..."

Ryo knew exactly what that ment. _...or else I'll beat you so badly you won't be able to walk for a week, and after that, I'll fuck you senseless. _

"But", he started. "I've already had plans for the afternon..."

"You still hanging out with those idiots"? Mark asked angrily. "You already have me, so you don't need any "friends"".

The younger boy could do nothing but nod. Jeff and Davy would be really disappointed. He hadn't been out with them for three months now and he had a feeling they knew something was wrong.

He heard the front door slam and when he was sure Mark couldn't hear him, he called Jeff.

_"Hello". _

"Hi, Jeff. It's me. Listen I don't wanna make you and Davy disappointed but I don't feel so well today and I've got work too".

It was silent for a moment. Ryo knew Jeff would scream at him, calling him a failer and that he never wanted to see him again.

"_Ryo, I know he hurts you, Davy knows too"._

Ryo paled. He knew this day would come but it still came kinda unexpectedly. Jeff, was a smart guy, and so was Davy. Sooner or later they would notice that he always had a brused cheek (left or right), he smiled less and less, he was so skinny it couldn't be healthy, and he almost always limped nowadays. And of course they wouldn't buy the classic excuses like "I fell down the stairs", "I walked into a wall" or something like that_. Shit_, he thougth_. Double shit_!

"_Ryo, you still there"_?

"Yeah", he said. "Listen Jeff, I don't know where you nor Davy got that information from, but Mark would never do that"!

_"Ryo, don't start with me now..."_

Ryo hung up on him and burst out into tears. He wanted so desperately get help but he was scared of what would happen to him. It didn't matter if he was already seventeen, he was still a minor to the law, and his parents didn't want him. The only place he could go to was his aunt Elena and his uncle Rick's house but they lived so far away. Thank god it was only a year left til he graduated. After that, he would talk with Elena and Rick.

" Well", he said. "I better go shopping before Mark comes home, and gets pissed off at me"

_Finally! It took weeks to write this down. I'm so sorry. I hope I can get Dee meet Ryo again in next chapter since i promised they would meet each other either in this or next chapter. Anyway, REVIEW!!! I know I'm spoiled but I want more that six reviews. See ya in next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow!!! __Ten reviews!!! That's more than I hoped for. Thank you, thank you all so much!!! _

_Since I'm so goddamn slow, I'm trying to post atleast one chapter a month. I hope I can manage with that. Anyway, I'm still struggling with my Swedish, and so far, everything goes shit. I can't believe that I, who actually wants to learn, gets bad grades while my classmates, who thinks Swedish sucks, gets bet__ter grades. I must be stupid by nature. _

If there was one thing on earth Ryo hated more than Mark, it was to get stared at on the streets. Even in broad daylight, people would come to talk to him or make moves on him. People, both men and women, in the age of something around 15 and older. Girls would start giggling and guys would whistle or show nasty faces, but mostly, he tried to ignore them all. It worked, most times, but sometimes boys/men would approach him, telling him not to ignore them and blah, blah, blah. God how he hated it. He wasn't _that _good looking was he?

Even now, he could hear people whispering.

"Who _is _that"?

"Don't know, but he's _beautiful_"

"My god, is that an angel"?

"Hey kid, interested in modelling"?

A guy in his mid thirties approached him. Ryo was shocked for a second. Modelling? Him? No way was he suitable enough for those kinds of things. He was _way _to short and even if he only was skin and bound, he knew they would want him to loose probably atleast five more kilos (**1**). The guy looked hopefully at him, only to be answered by:

"No"!

"What"?

"I said 'No'!

The guy seemed shocked. Apparently he hadn't expected a 'no' as an answer.

"But… why? Think of it, fame, money, glamour… everything".

Gees, was this guy stupid or not? Even a kid in kindergarten understood the meaning of the word 'no'. He surely did get more attention only now than he wished for, and modelling…? How many people had Mark given a black eye or broken bones just for looking at him? His present job was still a secret to the man (**2**) and he had no intention in changing the way it was.

"Because", he said, _I have no intention in getting killed by my boyfriend. _

"Any particular reason? Come on, you would be great…"

"I said **NO**"! he shouted. "Which part is it you don't understand"?

The guy walked away muttering some nonsense Ryo didn't bother to listen to. Mark could be home at any second, so he really needed to get over with this.

XXX

"Well, Laytner, that's all… for now", Berkeley Rose said.

Dee didn't say anything, but cursed silently to himself. _Damn, why did Ted have to go for a vacation now? Why am I of all people stuck here with this freak? _Rose wasn't so found of it either, but he just loved torturing Dee.

"Laytner, how about meeting me later today so we can talk over this case in peace? I know a nice place I know you would like. But first, why don't you go home for a bit, take a shower, and probably get some sleep".

"Yeah, whatever", was all Dee muttered.

"Good, see ya later, I'll call you".

Gees, did that asshole just ruin his day even more than he had already done? Dee slammed door behind him and cursed out loudly, he didn't care about the shocked gazes he got from people. _God, I hate my life, _he thought. _Ted, you're in big trouble when you get back from that fucking vacation_!!!

XXX

Ryo let out a deep sigh of relief when he noticed that Mark wasn't home yet. Now he had all time in world to pack up all the stuff, before Mark would come home, drunk most likely. Oh, how he wished Mark would stop with the drinking, and be the guy he met two years ago.

_Flashback_

"Hey, what does such a cute boy like you doing here alone, outside in the rain? Don't you have any home"?

Ryo didn't look at the other boy. He didn't want to look anyone in the face right now. Not after _that_! He didn't care whether he would starve to death or get killed by a psycho. He didn't care about anything right now.

"Hey kid, your parents will get worried".

"I don't have any", he said silently.

The older teen was silent. Was it pity he felt? Ryo hated pity! It made him feel so helpless, like a lost puppy. He wished he could smack the other boy right in that handsome face of his, but he couldn't move an inch. He was so tired, both physically and mentally. All he wanted to do was to just fall asleep and never wake up.

"Oh, I'm sorry", the teen said. "Well… you could catch up at my place, if you want to".

Ryo looked finally up at him. He really was handsome. He had shoulders length, soft, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, complete opposite of Ryo who was small and skinny, and he had the most beautiful smile Ryo had ever seen. _He looks kind, _he thought. _Yes, but so did __**he**_! He didn't want to think of it.

"I promise I won't hurt you, you're way too cute for that."

He gave Ryo a helping hand and helped him get up on his feet.

"By the way, the name's Mark Palmer".

"Randy Mclean, but people usually calls me 'Ryo'".

Whether Mark wondered about his name, he didn't say anything.

The place wasn't big, but it was nice and enough space for two persons.

"Well, it's not big, but I think there's room for you too".

"It's nice", Ryo said. "Thanks for letting me stay here".

"You're welcome", he said and smiled at the blonde. "No person in his right mind would've left you out there in the rain. Who knows what kinds of people are out there who could easily take advantage of the situation".

Ryo stayed at Mark's place, and after a year their friendship developed into love, and Ryo had never been happier. However, as Mark's carrier blossomed, their relationship became more and more complicated, and the rest is history.

_End flashback_

_Yes! It's done, it's finally done! I'm sorry for not making Dee meet Ryo in this chapter either and I don't even dare to promise when either. I told you I was slow. Well, now you atleast know how Ryo met his lovely boyfriend that have made his way deep into my readers heart. Don't we just __**love **__Mark Palmer? He gets a lot of mail every day, so please; he will be delighted to read your fan mails. Anyway, RxR!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. __I get writers block very easily and this chapter was pretty boring to write. I hope you'll still like it and I'm also working on __**Dark Beauty**__, and school and shits like that. _

_Fucking shit, _Dee thought as he drove home. _Does that asshole really think I want to spend my evening with him? _Dee hated Rose, he hated with all his heart and would definitely punch that annoyingly proud face, if it wasn't for that Rose was his superior. Dee totally loved to hate Rose.

As he finally got home, the first thing he did was getting a can of beer to clear his mind of that bitch of a commissioner. He knew he had to go with Rose to whatever-place-it-was, or Rose could easily fire him for insubordination, and that would mean Rose had won. Dee would certainly **NOT **let Rose win over him just like that! He could be incredible stubborn when he wanted to. _Best if I take a shower before I go meet that bastard. _

He stripped of his clothes, went to the shower and let the warm water pour over his muscular body. He just couldn't get the thought of having a certain blonde with him there off his perverted mind. He had no idea why he was so obsessed over a boy he only met yesterday. He would've asked Drake or J.J but he knew them well enough to know what the answer would be. _Dee Laytner, you need to get laid. _And then they would go on all day, about how good their sex life was and how much closer they got to each other. Dee shivered by the thought of Drake and J.J having sex.

By the time Rose finally came, Dee was (thank god) all done and ready.

"You're done, good", was all Rose said. "Ready to go"?

"I really hope you know where we're heading", Dee sputtered. "I don't feel like walking through the whole city with you"!

"Relax, relax Laytner. I assure you, you're going to love it".

Dee mumbled a 'whatever' and followed Rose. He hoped this would be fast so he would get fast home to sleep.

They stepped into Rose's car and headed to whatever place Rose had picked up. He hoped it would be a calm place, 'cause he didn't feel like getting drunk again like last night.

Suddenly, Rose made a turn into an ally, which made Dee's hope sink. He knew the allies, he pretty much grew up in them, and he also knew what danger hid there. What crazy place was it Rose had picked up? He looked at Rose, who looked at him back and smirked.

Finally Rose stopped the car and as soon as Dee stepped out of the car, loud music came out from one of the bars. Silently he prayed that it wouldn't be that bar. But Rose was heading straight to the front door. '_Club 69_' it said.

"You coming, or what"? Rose asked.

Dee made a quiet sigh and followed Rose.

Rose paid the admission for the both of them and took a table close to a big stage. Dee bent over and shouted high enough for his boss to hear.

"What place is this"?!

"Oh, this"! Rose shouted back. "I thought you would like it, since you haven't even gotten yourself a girlfriend and you're 26 already"!

"What the fuck??? Are you telling me this is a… GAY BAR"???!!!

Rose only smirked, he didn't even have to. The smirk on his face told Dee everything.

Yes, he was bi, but he had always thought he was more hetero than gay. Rose just _couldn't _think he was doing Dee a favour?!

"I'm thirsty", Rose said. "Should I order for you too, Laytner"?

"A beer would be fine", Dee muttered.

Rose went of to order the drinks, leaving Dee alone for awhile. He looked around at the workers and noticed that none of them could be older than 20, and the customers were like 30 years old. He felt sick. What kind of place was this? And how come if Rose knew about this, then why hadn't he reported it? These kinds of things are illegal, and being the commissioner, Rose should know better.

XXX

"What the hell is taking so long Maclean"? Mr. Weisman asked, apparently annoyed by his subordinate's laziness.

Ryo tried hard to ignore his boss's comment. If he only knew what went on behind his house walls, he would've been a little nicer towards the blonde.

"Sorry boss, I'm just a little tired today", was all he said.

His boss sighed. He had no idea why he put up with this lazy blonde in the first place. Sure, he drew customers to the club and he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid an eye on, but aside from that, he was lazy, late, always tired and skinny as hell. He remembers times when Ryo had fainted after a show and had to catch up at his place, and next day, he would come back all bruised. Mr Weisman had long suspected that there was something going on in Ryo's home, but as long as he showed up every day and made a lot of money for Weisman, he didn't care.

"Just get ready", was all he said to the blonde.

Ryo nodded and mumbled a 'yes sir'. As soon as his boss had closed the door behind him, he let a small tear of anger fall out of his right eye. He knew he was lazy, and if it wasn't for his looks, he would've gotten fired a long time ago. Mr. Weisman usually didn't stick up with lazybones.

"Yo Ryo, you okay? Heard Frank gave you another lesson today".

"Shut up Matt", Ryo snapped. "This has nothing to do with you".

Matt was a tall, blonde boy with lovely blue eyes. He and Ryo got along quite well and he was the only person that made Ryo smile nowadays, but he could also be very annoying.

"Relax Ryo, I was just joking", Matt smiled at him with his most beautiful smile that made many people swoon in his presence, and even Ryo couldn't help but smile a bit back.

"You know Ryo", Matt said. "You should smile more often, you're very beautiful when you smile.

Ryo blushed. Matt always had that affect on him. He knew Matt didn't mean it, well… not in _that _way, he was already dating Mr. Weisman, but it always felt nice when he said those kinds of things. It made him feel like his already miserable existence wasn't 100 percent miserable.

"Maclean! Matt! Are you two done chit chatting yet?!" Mr. Weisman shouted. "There is a man standing here, waiting to order!"

"I'll do it", Ryo said. "You're his boyfriend, so you'll get away more easily".

Matt nodded at him as he put on his clothes and rushed to the bar disk.

"Good evening", he said. "What will it be".

"Two of your best beers thanks", a familiar voice said.

Ryo looked up and noticed the man from yesterday smirking at him.

"Well hello there boy", the man said. "I had no idea my new friend's boyfriend was a whore".

Ryo shivered. No, there was no way in hell Mark could find out about this. He'd be willing to do anything.

"But maybe, I could keep it a secret from Mark if…"

Ryo knew what would come. '…if you gave me a blow job', '…if you'll give me a night of pleasure like last night' or '…if you leave him to be my sex toy'. He didn't know what would be worse. Living with Mark's physical and sexual abuse or this guy's sexual.

"I want you to give my friend a night to remember", the blonde man said. "He really needs it".

Ryo looked at him distrustfully.

"Or else, I'll go to Mark and tell him where he can find his whore. But he probably already knows that so I don't think you got anything to worry about".

"No! I'll do it", Ryo said.

The man smirked.

"I knew a whore would say that".

Ryo bit his tongue not to argue. Sure, he worked at a gay bar, but so far, he had managed to pass without sleeping with anybody.

"Hey Dee, I've didn't get the beer, but instead, I brought something else to clear your mind with".

Dee turned his head and for a moment, all they could do was stare at each other.

_So how was it? Dee and Ryo finally met and I'm really happy about it. Please tell me what you thought. And don't you think this story is a little bit too angsty to be a T? I'm actually thinking about changing this to an M? There are a little bit too much adult language, abuse and rape. And don't think Rose will turn into a good guy just like that! No, he has his own selfish plans. _


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating for a long time

_I'm sorry if I haven't been updating for a long time. __I've had three very rough months. School hasn't gone so well, I failed a couple of classes, so my parents say I can only be up to one hour a day on the computer, even on the weekends. Second, my friend says I'm not spending time enough with her, she's really smart and she gets A:s and B:s without trying, so she can't understand how it is to have to read extra to even pass. Third, I've had a lot of troubles with my Ex. The idiot got drunk on a party, and hit me, really hard, when I told him he's had enough of alcohol. He still tries to call me to apologize, but I'm tired of getting bruises all the time we've gone out partying. _

_Please try to have patience with me until my life is back to normal again. I'm also writing on Dark Beauty, so I'll try to be fast. But please, have patience. _


End file.
